The present invention relates to a convertible top for a convertible automobile coupe having a canopy which can be arranged within a cover material.
A top of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 26 07 374. It has a roof inner covering which is equipped with loops for attachment to hoops. The loops are formed of a thick, resilient material, for instance, non-woven polyester, which is cut into strips and is connected to the inner covering by heat sealing or sewing to produce a loop into which a hoop is inserted. This development of the canopy or roof covering is unsatisfactory in view of its inconvenient manufacture and mounting.